Injustice 3
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Injustice 2. War has broken out across the globe. Citizens scatter fleeing to get away from the war zone that used to be their homes. Past and future heroes alike are turned away with hateful and fearful looks being presented their way. Until there is only a few. Very few left to do the fighting. Very few willing to do what is necessary to end this. This Injustice.


Injustice. A fitting term for what has transpired. A fitting word for everything that has happened. A world that they once knew was now lost. A world once ago they had sworn to protect. A world that at one time they were proud to call their own. A world now clouded with darkness. Clouded with hatred and disgust against others. Clouded with politics and corruption that goes deep into the very governments they had created. A world filled with war. A war that they did not start. A war that none had ever wanted but a war that they would finish. She never wanted this. A lone woman that stands by the edge of a cliff looking out towards the horizon while her long black hair flows freely with the wind. As her trusty sword is in her right hand while her shield is in the other. As her eyes scout the skies looking for any sort of object that may try and dare invade her lands. Invade her home. A home that she has sworn to protect since the moment she could pick up a sword. A home that has brought her so many wonderful things. Has allowed her the opportunity to walk down the path of a warrior. A true warrior like any proud amazonian would want. Has allowed her the chance to experience things away from this very island. Things in which she never thought she would ever have. To have friends. Powerful allies with names that are known across the seas. To be married to a wonderful man. A man that continues day in and day out to surprise her with how truly devoted he is to her. How devoted he is to keep her and her fellow sisters safe.

Just like what he is doing now causing her to be here standing on this cliff. To be out her looking out to the horizon as the final preparations are made. A fail safe in case the magical aura around the island itself is by passed by all those looking to do harm to them. A fail safe in the form of a shield. An invisible shield in which would surround the island. A shield with the ability to stop guided missiles. Have the ability to block any sort of aircraft to make its way over their shores. A shield buried deep underneath the shores on every single side of the island. A shield that suddenly comes to life drawing her attention. A bright light that shines down from the beach before it slowly rises up going as far as her eyes can see high above. A bright blue shield that she watches spread across the shore lines. Watches as it disappears around the corner creating a new panel one by one until she can no longer see it any longer. Such a sight that makes a proud smile come to Diana's face for only a split moment before it falters. How all of this came to be she was still unsure of. How everything had fallen apart so quickly was still a mystery to her and her allies. What she did know was this great war needed to come to an end and it needed to end quickly before any more innocent lives are lost.

* * *

No matter how many times she sees it. No matter how many times she walks into this room she can't help but smile. A room that is truly unlike any other on Themyscira. A room in which often leaves many of her fellow sisters gobsmacked with the mere sight. She knew she was when she first saw it but only for a few seconds. She should have known somehow and some way he would have found a way to have his very own Batcave here on the island. To have all of his gadgets and state of the art machinery here. How he was getting it all to run was still a mystery to her but however he was doing it she was thankful. These gadgets. These state of the art machinery has given Themyscira the edge that it needs in this little war. Has allowed them to keep track of their enemy's movements. Has allowed them to keep up to date with everything that is happening around the world while they continue to train and prepare their army to act at any moment. News that by the day keeps getting worse making every training session more intense. Feeds of world wide terror breaking out everywhere across the globe. Feeds of riots taking place in the streets of every major city with protesters across the globe demanding for a peaceful solution to be brought forward to end this crisis. Some riots in which break out into fist fights between the protesters and the men and women sworn to look after them causing drastic actions to be taken by the police. Such feeds she would often have to look away from with a look of disgust and sadness across her face for the actions taken to silence the ones that want nothing for this war to end. A war that has gone on for far too long. A war that would now be entering its second year. A war in which she has battled side by side with the man that she approaches now as he works his fingers across the keyboard in front of him. A war in which has seen thousands of casualties that are now rapidly approaching the millions. Has seen many of her fellow sisters be lost in battle. Has seen so many of her former allies lost. Some in which have left this planet behind taking their loved ones with them disgusted with how everything has turned out. Some that have died out on the battlefield protecting over the very same men and women that they have always protected. Some in which have caused a rebellion of their own using underground bases around the world in hopes they can overthrow their own governments to bring this war to an end. A rebel group that has been reported to have been working with them but never confirmed. Not yet anyways but soon the secret would be out. Soon everyone would know who their allegiance is with.

And speaking of rebel groups they could be seen now across the computer's screen. Two unique beings that she has fought side by side with in numerous battles as members of The Justice League. The two leaders of this little rebellion with many following their lead. Why wouldn't they? She knows them quite well. Knows of the leadership that each demonstrate whenever they take the field. Knows of how dedicated they could become once they set their minds on something and this was no different. Their next mission could very well change the tides of this war. A war that they never wanted to begin with. A war that had been started by one man. A man that had been working behind the scenes for years. A man that had succeeded in turning the citizens of the world against one of its greatest heroes. A hero that remains heavily guarded in parts unknown. If you wanted to call him that.

She hasn't forgotten. Hasn't forgotten the way he had described the world to him now. Hasn't forgotten that sickening smile he had sent her way when describing what he would do to change this world. Hasn't forgotten the way he had showed no mercy when she and her destined one had fought him before he could finally be subdued and taken away. A man whose legacy would forever be tainted. Would forever have a black mark but a man that could help end this. Help end all of this. It was only a simple matter of choice now. The choice to allow this man this monster to once again be set free onto this world. A choice that many would be in favor for while the very few that had seen this new side of him would argue against such a thing. A choice that would need to be made in the coming days.

" We have his location."

Snapping out of her thoughts coming to a stop just behind the computer chair as she averts her attention away from the blonde haired heroine on the screen to look over towards a blueprint being brought up without looking away reaching out Diana lays her hands gently down on Bruce's shoulders as her eyes dart back and forth across the blueprints remembering every little detail. Every little turn. Every little dead end. Every little place where an ambush could be set up.

" He's currently being held in these mountains just outside of Nevada. It's an old facility that used to be run by members of Hive. Security looks tight but i think we can manage. It's your call Bruce."

Glancing away from the emotionless and concerned looks across the computer screen to look over his shoulder at Diana as though she can sense him looking at her as he watches her eyes dart down to meet his own with nothing but question reaching up Bruce lays a gloved hand down on her hand holding it in place. A look that doesn't go away as they stare into each other's eyes having a silent conversation causing the two faces across the computer screen to share a look before they watch Bruce turn his attention back towards them.

" We'll go and do what needs to be done but we're gonna need a distraction."

Glancing down towards the blonde haired man with a matching grin turning her attention back towards the computer screen in front of her ignoring the sound of their men working behind them a smirk comes across Dinah's face.

" I think we can manage that. We're do to pay our old stomping grounds a visit anyways. Isn't that right Ollie?"

Reaching up with the sound of metal grinding as he flexes his mechanical fingers and lays them down on her hand a smirk of his own forms across Oliver's face.

" You read my mind Pretty Bird."

* * *

Darkness. Something he thought was very fitting for him now. Some could say he had turned dark. Had taken those steps out of the light to become something they would fear. Fear. Another fitting word. They should fear him. Now and forever. This world. A world that he would have gladly given his life to protect. A world that he had been proud to call his home. A world that he had watched take everything away from him. Taken away his heart. Lois. His sweet Lois. A woman that at first glance he has always loved and would forever love. A woman that in a sense had helped him grow into what he is today. A woman that was always there for him. A woman that had given him the greatest gift anyone could ever receive. Give him the gift of life of another. His boy. His beautiful baby boy that he would never now meet. Would never now get to hold in his arms. Never get to see fly around saving the day like his old man. Such thoughts that have always kept him company inside of his cell. A rather unique cell if he says so himself. A well funded cell.

_Must be Luthor's handy work._

A cell unlike any other. A cell in which he could never walk around to enjoy thanks to the steel chains wrapped around his forearms and wrists. Thanks to the way his body is in some kind of metal device stretching out his arms and legs as far as they can go pinning him in place. As faint glows of green could be seen all across the walls. As the same green glow is seen high above causing some kind of green smoke to descend down from the ceiling. This glow that makes him feel weak instantly giving him the answer to what it is and he had to admit. These earthlings out did themselves on this one. He has never felt as weak as he does right now. Not since his fight against Doomsday.

But a glow that flickers as the room starts to shake causing him to raise his head. As the ceiling high above starts to shake violently along with the rest of the room while he can hear loud explosions erupting just outside of the room making him cock his head. Explosions that seem to be getting closer and closer as the dim lights start to flicker violently. A scene that makes him smile and turn his attention over towards the sealed off door at the end of the chamber where a group of heavily armored men gather around pointing their automatic weapons at the door just waiting for someone or something to make its way inside.

* * *

Gunfire echoing off the walls causing even more rushing footsteps to be heard making their way through the facility with haste. Footsteps that comes to a stop next to their associates and rear back on their own trigger following their example causing a stream of bullets to erupt from their chambers. Bullets that one after another are deflected away as one makes their way through the hallways. A being whose eyes through their mechanical suit look all around at where every single one of the guards is stationed. A man who raises up his right arm being the sound of a thud dunk is heard when a large grenade is unleashed. A grenade that comes barreling forward at high speed smashing into the body armor of another before it explodes causing gas to erupt from its remains. Gas that instantly causes every single person in the area to start coughing violently as they try to cover their mouth. Some that try to retreat back down the hallways with blurry vision. Some that don't even get that far and fall down face first to the ground unconscious while the sound of heavy footsteps make their way forward.

Footsteps that echo through the hallways as his eyes constantly dart towards the blueprints across the upper right of his screen. Blueprints that he follows to the letter as bullet after bullet deflect off from his mechanical suit. As bullet after bullet strike his symbol across his metal chest plate. As he unleashes grenade after grenade filling the hallways up with smoke dropping every single person in sight that even breathes in the toxin. A toxin that follows him everywhere before he comes to a stop just outside of a large door that has been sealed off. A door that he pays a quick glance away from to look back towards the blueprints across his screen before he looks back towards the door as he reaches down towards his belt. A belt laced with a few small devices that he quickly sticks to the seals and latch of the door before he takes a couple of steps back and hits a trigger causing the devices to explode filling his vision up with smoke.

* * *

Raising up her shield to deflect a wave of gunfire being directed in front of her hearing the sound of the clips of the automatic weapons running dry with a mighty scream rearing back Wonder Woman unleashes the shield out of her hand sending it directly forward causing the edge of the shield to bounce off one man's skull and riquet into another sending them to the ground while a few others back away in a hurry trying to reload their weapons. A feat that don't accomplish when the blunt end of her sword comes crashing down into the side of the head of one dropping him before without breaking her stride she spins around slicing the throat of another causing him to turn and drop down to his knees clutching his open wound as blood soaks through the cracks of his fingers. A scene she never thought she would ever find herself in. Let alone take another's life but this was her world now.

A world that she never thought she would ever see as she rolls across the ground unleashing her sword sending it soaring through the air and into another man that approaches her dropping him instantly with the sword sticking into his chest as she rolls across her shield and raises it up to deflect even more bullets being sent her way. A world that she knew once this conflict comes to an end she was sure she didn't want to be apart of. Just like she knew he thought as well. The very man that had entered into the facility to her left as she continues to deal with the reinforcements that continue to make their way up these mountains.

Reinforcements that look never ending and with good reason. The man being held inside of his facility. A man that she once respected was the key to stopping all of this. The key to turning this mini war in their favor. The key to all of this even happening. A man that had started all of this. Had given others the reason to have this war. A man that could finish this war once and for all. It was rather fitting she thought. The two men that had started all of this would be the ones that would decide the fate of this world. Two men that had always been at war with each other but never to anything of this level. Two men that once called Metropolis their home.

It was no longer a secret just who had whispered into every single ear inside of that United Nations's building. It was no longer a secret just who was pulling the strings behind closed doors. And to them it was no longer a secret to who had really been responsible for this war. The fall of a hero. The fall of a great city. The deaths of millions of innocent lives. He may not have pulled the trigger himself but he had provided the one responsible with everything he needed. A man that nows sits behind the most prized desk in the nation with his hands entwined in front of him on the very same desk watching a live feed from a drone hovering high above the facility with an emotionless look across his face while men and women scramble around just outside of his closed office door.

* * *

That smirk. The way he just stares at them from across the meeting hall sitting smug in his chair with the sound of his chains rattling against the ground whenever he moves his bare feet. Whenever he reaches up with his cuffed hands causing the chains to rattle against his wrists. A man that doesn't look like he has a care in the world. A look that sickens her as she just stares at him silently along with another by her side. A once great man now reduced to this. Reduced to be nothing more than a common criminal. A criminal whose eyes just show amusement as he sits silently in his chair not saying a word just waiting for one of them to speak. Just waiting for one of them to make their pitch to him. The look alone just showed that he knows everything that has been going on outside of his cell. A look that she desperately wants nothing more than to wipe off from his face but they need to proceed with caution. She knew how dangerous he is. They knew what he could do. More harm than good if they weren't to word things carefully. And she didn't know where to begin. Where could you possibly begin with the man that last saw either of them had been thrusted into the predicament they found him in?

" Metropolis."

Snapping out of her thoughts glancing over as she sees Bruce leaving her side to make his way over towards the other side of the chamber with Clark following his every step suppressing the urge to reach out and stop him bringing her hand down to graze the end of her sword without looking away Diana keeps her eyes focused on the prisoner in front of her willing and able to act at even the slightest of hostile movement.

" Five million reported dead. Seven hundred thousand wounded and those are the lucky ones. One million five hundred thousand and eighty six affected by radiation poisoning. All in all eight million lives affected by one act. By one carefully orchestrated plan to ensure the city's mightiest hero would fall."

Coming to a stop paying a glance Clark's way finding he has his undivided attention without showing any emotion with a flick of his wrist Bruces sends down photograph after photograph down towards the prisoner's feet causing him to witness his eyes shift downward.

" It was reported that The Joker was responsible for what happened but we both know that he is just a wild dog. Someone let him off his leash. Someone had given him the resources he needed to get the job done. Someone with every intention to rid the world of you. If he couldn't do it physically no matter how much money he would spend then this would be the next best thing. There is more than one way to destroy a man. Take his heart."

Gripping the ends of his chains tightly against his closed fists drawing blood looking away from the photographs with his eyes starting to glow bright red as he watches Bruce come a little bit closer and kneel down to be eye level with him tilting his head slightly Clark watches him go back into the folder and present another photograph to him. A photograph his eyes are drawn to that makes his facial features soften and the glow in his eyes disappear.

" I know of a way to fix all the damage that he has done to you."

Snapping his head upward fixing his eyes firmly on Bruce's own seeing movement out of the corner of his eye glancing away Clark watches Diana come to a stop just behind Bruce with her right hand coming down to rest on his shoulder while her left hand remains by her side next to her sword.

" We can bring her back. We can bring them back. There is a way that even the gods never foresaw existing. Help us. Help this planet once again. Help us and i promise you this. Not only will you be able to hold your pregnant wife in your arms once again, I will offer you sancationary here to live out the rest of your life in peace with your family."

Rising up from the ground without looking away from his eyes reaching out Bruce extends his gloved hand down towards Clark.

" Be a hero one last time."


End file.
